Ode to the Wretched and Powerless
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and brought low. Yet, his life is sparred and he is sent to Azkaban instead to waste away. Distraught and in despair over losing his power, he loses sight of life. Can someone bring him back from the brink? Free-verse I think.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Harry Potter" belong solely to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: My very first poem fic. I have always wanted to try one of these but never got around at starting one. Perhaps this will do. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

What a wretched turn of events.

xx

I had once thought that with the Elder Wand in hand

That the whole of the world and all its land

Would suffer through my rule and reign

While I cleansed it of all offending stain.

xx

The boy was within my reach.

xx

My arm need just stretch

And he would writhe and screech

Pissing himself doused in stench

With cries of agony and mangled speech.

xx

To think that the old one still drew breath

Despite his soul struck on green death

A Maiar, A Maiar I say

To think that the Valar would fight this day.

xx

The boy was saved by the old fool

Robbing me of due vengenance.

I curse Manwe and all his tools

And pray that he rots on his stool.

xx

Dumbledore stood before me in splendor

Even I was amazed and made tender

He bore his gaze with a twinkled eye

I could not help but wish he die.

xx

"Tom thy end has come at hand." he spouts

I sneer at his direction and then shout

"What buisness does Curumo have with me?"

He smiles as he speaks with glee:

xx

"O'er three ages imprisoned in Adra

For the betrayal of my kin of old

Born and born again in endless rebirth

My sole duty is to defend this Earth."

xx

"Thou art the last evil I must expunge

Before I can retire to Valinor forevermore

Bear thy fangs snake in the grass and lunge

So that I can smite thee to nothingness!"

xx

Death would not come to me

xx

Hocruxes left undiscovered

A pleasure irony it was to know

That the 'Boy who Lived' would show

My life and his were bound as one.

xx

My power was great with the Elder Wand

But an agent of Manwe I was no match for

I was brought low in due time

Now judgement must pass for my crime.

xx

To the Void I was to go at first

For I could not pass unless the Boy died

But Curumo had a change in thirst

And sent me to the Ministry to be tried.

* * *

Now I sit in within prison walls

The home for those who not heed laws

To my brothers in crime I was joined

They were Death Eaters who fought my cause.

xx

Dolhov, Malfoy, Lestrange and Black

All once mighty now festered and stank

Once clothed in silken robes

Their rags now could not reach their naked toes.

xx

My mind wandered as I sat bound

A wasteless doom was what it found.

The iron bars revealed a starry night

I cursed it all in my utter spite.

xx

Alone I sat for time unknown

Voices of comrades my only comfort

Then the bars to my cell open to reveal

A ragged woman once filled with zeal.

xx

The dementors, once at my beck and call

Heed me no more than a annoying gall

Have now come and shove the woman in

For crimes in humanity and all her sin.

xx

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix, has thy time come too?" I ask

For which she turns about and responds in task

"My lord, I have fallen and come in disgrace."

I move to speak but she weeps and I say no more.

* * *

She implores that I eat but I refuse

My power is wasted and I'm wretched

What point is there to live in toe

When my life has been so diffused?

xx

Something then wedges itself into my maw

Being driven in with force and might

My eyes open to find a spoon in my jaw

Bellatrix has force fed me in this night.

xx

A deep welling stirs within my core

Emotions that I had once forgot

Anger boiling now brought to the fore

I roar out my indignation.

xx

"I may be bound but I retain free will!

Do not feed the body when the soul is ill!

As like a daisy wilting on summer's height

No amount of water can revive its former might."

xx

Bellatrix has grown in my powerless state

And her anger rises to match mine own

She grabs the bowl of muck and strikes it on slate

And speaks the words her brain has sown.

xx

"A daisy may wilt when the Sun is cruel

But it may rise once more if the roots be strong

The petals may fall and stem may break

But never will its thirst be sate!"

xx

"Where is the Lord that I once cowered in fear?

Has thy defeat reduced thee to red eyes and tear?

Pray, tell thy faithful with no lies

Or I may come upon thee with a cruel surprise!"

xx

I contemplate my position and thought

"Perhaps I should seek what she sought."

That her words held meaning and now I ask

"Why is it that I haven't fought?"

xx

I then turn to her and speak my piece:

xx

"The manacles upon my wrists bite ever hard

Cruel steel devouring my flesh and lard

Bellatrix forgive my cruel words and lack of tact

I am wretched and that is fact."

xx

"I am naked in the dark my dear Bellatrix.

Power was my God and now it has been wrest from me.

I am no more a wizard than a muggle is an angel

All thoughts of rule and conquer my brain has cast free."

xx

"Dost thou loathe me now in my pitiful state?

I am warped, ugly to behold in this form.

I am ridiculed and mocked by those deemed right with Fate

All endeavors of which I seek have now been torn."

xx

"My spirit is trampled and broken into the ground

As with old Aamundius who tried to tame the trolls of Finn

Who ended up mutilated in his attempt to control their sin.

Who am I to be worthy of being sought and found?"

xx

"Thy company doth bring comfort to my soul

Ever faithful you were to my cause

Yet I ask that thou leave me to die in peace

For I am undesired now in this world."

xx

So I ended my woeful lamet to Bellatrix.

xx

At first I feared that she may do something rash

Such as cave my head in with the bowl with a great crash

But I beheld her and found a stream flowing down her eyes

As she cluthed tightly against my rags.

xx

"Cruel Fate, cruel Fate, we are damned!

Why rue us so, to cast this pathetic lot for us?

My lord, your words pain me so.

Never did I believe the weight of sorrow on thy soul."

xx

"I am and will always be faithful to thee my Lord

Whether you brim with power or are wretched as you are.

Know that while the world may shun thee in chord

I will desire you all the more."

xx

"Know this for I too am wretched and sad

That my hair is wild and that my skin has sagged

That I am no longer fair but foul and disgusting

But I am yours if thou wilt have me."

xx

I gaze in utter astonishment at her words and stare

That I could not believe all that she has bared

In my moonlit cell I could now see her clear

That she was still pretty and rightfully fair.

xx

Amythest eyes gaze into my listless ones

Her hair draping down her face as one is shun

Soft ringlets tickling her cheeks

My eyes soon wander with more to seek.

xx

Her generous bosom heaves to and fro

The pallor of her skin contrasting beautifully

To her corset the color of a flock of crows.

She speaks as if she is ugly.

xx

Foolishness! She is the Evenstar incarnate!

xx

How is it that I never noticed her before

In my time of great power and splendor?

I never desired her in that time

Though she would have gave herself with but a chime.

xx

How ironic that it is now that I wish to hold her

Yet the cruel iron does not allow me to do so

Perhaps the old fool knew that this would occur

And stuck me in this mortal prison filthy and low.

xx

I turn to Bellatrix and speak once more.

xx

"Little one, thou art still young and strong.

Hold thy affections for another you long

I am wretched, old and powerless

To love me would be in the wrong."

xx

Bellatrix places her face close upon my cheek

And I shiver as I feel her warm breath upon it.

Velvet lips then meet my own in feat

Of passion, I soon give way and forefit.

xx

She pulls away and speaks with a hush tone.

xx

"I would be wrong on all accounts if my love is for you.

No other is more deserving and any objecter is a fool.

If thou are nothing without power, then have me

For without you, I am but nothing but a flea."

xx

Her words then stir another emotion in my core

One which I sought and did battle all my life

Yet now that I am powerless to fight this chore

I might as well let Love out to the fore.

xx

"I am happy that you are here with me Bellatrix.

It is regrettable that I have no prize or gift

But perhaps my affections will atone and lift

Thy torn spirts from the ground and sticks."

xx

With that she embraces me with her arms and holds me tight.

xx

"I am yours my Lord and I love you forevermore.

Take me unto thee and show me what is in store

For out of our union and a new power will arise

And free us from our binds."

xx

I feel the manacles upon my wrists loosen

As they withdraw their bite and let me free.

I fall to the ground and find her there

And I hold her tighly upon my care.

xx

"My faithful and dear Bellatrix."

xx

"I am wretched and powerless in this state

Yet now I have a new life granted by Fate.

I was once nothing but now thou hast come

I look forward to what we will soon become."

xx

"For I love you dear Bellatrix

And I will never relenquish you

Even if Manwe desired you transfixed

For you are my new might and jewl."

xx

"You are my Bellatrix."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope some of you guys can catch the crossover stuff I put there. I'm not going to explain it. If you really need some help, google can do wonders for you. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed my poem.


End file.
